Keeping You With Me
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Cameron is kidnapped by her obsessive Next door neighbor Dean Ambrose and he is planning a new life for them, but will she give into him or resist him at every turn... M for Abuse/Smut/Language. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kay another Cameron/Dean story for you guys i hope you like cuz this is my first story where dean isn't the lovey guy that i made him out to be in my other story so yeah and in this story she doesn't get rescued, this story is about her and dean strictly but maybe i will put seth and roman in there i'm not sure but whatever lol Enjoy!**_

* * *

My eyes blurred and i couldn't think straight, my mind was cloudy and i couldn't remember anything i was so confused.

I tried to move my hands but they were stretched up over my head bound in a silk fabric that i couldn't make out and i was only in my underwear and a tshirt, i knew that i was standing against a wall.

I decided to open my eyes and i seen a normal bedroom, i knew it was a man's bedroom because it had a whole bunch of posters of beautiful women in bathing suits and there were clothes strewn all over the place, there was a nice looking king size bed too, with red silk sheets and a black comforter it was messy but it still looked comfortable.

I was confused and i still didn't know what happened so i called out "Hello? is anyone there?" i asked out in a raspy voice, probably from sleep.

Next thing i knew the wooden looking door was opened and it revealed a tall man about 6'4 with scraggly brown hair and he was hunched over just slightly and was wearing jeans and a white tshirt, but i still couldn't make out who he was because of my mind still being clouded "Oh good you're up." he said in husky voice that sent shivers down my spine in fear...

wait there was only one guy that could do that to me was my creepy next door neighbor, Dean. He was always looking at me whenever i was taking out my trash or leaving my house, i even caught him looking into my bedroom window from his.

he was always leering at me and asking me to come to his house to visit him. i was always fearing that this day would come where he would kidnap me and rape me but i didn't heed the warnings and now look where i am "please don't hurt me dean." i told him, my voice weak.

i tried to look away but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him "Look at me Bitch!" he yelled at me and i reluctantly looked into his eyes with fear.

His scowl disappeared and he beamed at me "Good girl Cameron, now cameron do you know why you're here?"

i shook my head slowly "its because i want to make you my very own bride." he twirled around laughing oddly like The Joker from Batman and i gasped in fear, he wanted to make me his bride?!

Oh my god this guy was out of his mind.

He clapped his hands together and kissed me and i scrunched up my nose trying to turn my head away, he pulled back and slapped me hard in the face, my hair flying into my face "Kiss me back you cunt you know you like it you just want daddy to do it all."

I reluctantly kissed him back and as he latched his lips onto mine, i felt a tingle in the back of my head telling my body to respond and thats just what i did.

I opened my mouth letting his slide his tongue in my mouth wrestling with mine.

I moaned and he pulled back suddenly "uh uh uh doll we gotta save the sex for our wedding night."

i suddenly got angry "i will never marry you!" i shouted and spit in his face, he smiled and pulled my hair back making my head band into the wall hard "you will marry me and then we will fuc- no we will make love and then you will get pregnant and have our first child, he or she will have your beautiful caramel skin but will have my eyes and my hair but will have your nose, and then we will have 2 more after that we will have date nights and be a happy family... ya know i have been watching you baby ever since you moved in next door, i thought wow she is the one for me, i just couldn't tear my eyes away from you and your sexy body i always wanted you to come to my house and talk to you so i could take you on a date but you always said..no always no! so i had to take matters into my own hands and now here we are baby."

i sobbed at his story, he wanted to trap me into his life. Babies? wedding? Sex? oh my god this guy is obsessed with me! "i cannot wait to make you mine." he ran his hands down my body squeezing my breasts, feeling my tummy and then rubbing me through my panties.

As i cried more and more he let go of my hair and unhooked the satin from the ceiling and dragged me over to the bed and tied it to the bedpost letting me may down.

i felt the pressure in my shoulders ease as i lay down "how did i get here?" i asked trying to cross my legs so he wouldn't put his hands between my legs.

He leered at me "well baby last night i snuck into your bedroom window last night and you are a heavy sleeper by the way, i expected you to wake up and then try to fight me but nope* you were out like a light and it was fairly easy to get you into this position." he said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and i cursed myself for taking those sleeping pills.

I sighed "well how are you going to get me to comply with everything." i said condescendingly turning up my nose but it all fell when he forced open my legs nestling his hips in between them "well i'm going to break you down until you do and make you fall in love with me, you may think you won't but you will fall every day..."

he rubbed his hard bulge with my soft folds and tensed all my muscles "don't worry baby that will be for our wedding night but that doesn't mean we can't do other things." he kissed my neck.i

shut my eyes willing myself not to moan, oh god he was my obsessive kidnapper, how could i feel aroused by this.

No he wasn't going to break me i am going to be strong i will not give in and be his wife.

When i shied away from him he looked at me with a mean glare on his face and he slapped me again making the sting linger there "Do Not Ever Deny Me.." he said in a low brooding voice sending me a warning.

He all of a sudden he gave a high pitched laugh and smiled at me "Goodnight baby doll." he got up stripping his clothes off and jumped into the bed with me pulling the covers up over me and him. He turned out the light and dozed off.

I lay there sobbing softly trying to think of a way to get out but i the back of my mind i knew i wasn't getting out.

* * *

**_*HaHa his trademark Nope!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is just kind of a filler chapter but please tell me what you think because i am trying to convey his love for her but also his obsessiveness of her and how he will do absolutely anything to make her stay with him anyway Enjoy!_**

* * *

When i woke up the sun was shining through the window,god i was glad that it was all a dream i tried to move her hands but they didn't budge, so i looked up to see that my hands bound in silk and i looked up to see the same walls of Dean Ambrose's bedroom.

It was then i realized that this was definitely NOT a dream, i wiggled in the bed and screamed "Help!"

suddenly Dean jumped up from my side and landed on top of me "what's wrong baby?" he asked kissing my face and i didn't dare move as i remembered the threat he gave me the night before.

He nuzzled my neck"that's a good girl, you like daddy's kisses don't you?" he asked with a crazed look in his eye but oddly i didn't find it all that scary but what i did was the hitting, he slapped me 3 times last and had a hell of a hair pulling so i didn't think it was wise to disobey him... now anyway.

When he kissed my lips i didn't resist and to my surprise i kissed him back with vigor "See baby you do love me don't you?"

i nodded not trusting my voice because i was afraid i would say something that would make him angry at me.

He jumped from me "well baby i'm gonna go to your house and get whatever you need because you will be staying with me for a very long time.." he trailed off leaving the room.

I turned to my side curling up into a fetal position letting the tears fall, after sometime i fell asleep trying to forget dean's kiss and everything that was happening to me.

* * *

When i woke up Dean was sitting beside me on the bed with a smile on his face and i flinched back away from him i'm surprise.

His face turned into a scowl and pulled out a small knife holding it to her face "Don't ever fucking flinch away from me!"

i screamed "please i'm sorry y-you just scared me please don't cut me." i pleaded tugging on the restraints, he ran the knife over my lips and down my chest to my underwear "i know you are sweetie but don't let it happen again or i'm not going to wait until you fall in love with me to have my way with you.." he said to me cryptically lifting the knife off of the waistband of my panties.

i breathed a sigh of relief when he jumped off me walking out of the room angry.

My relief was short-lived when i realized what he had just said to me, if i ever flinch back from him he was gonna rape me?!

Oh i cannot take this i need to get the hell out of here, i just needed a way.

Then the light bulb popped into my head, all i have to do is convince him to let me out of these restraints and then gain his trust then i'm home free!

I was so excited that i had made a plan i was smiling brightly when dean walked back into the room "Baby i'm so sorry can i have a kiss."

i put on a fake smile and he beamed, something in his smile made me feel happy that i made him happy.

He lent down to kiss me tenderly and i kissed back, his lips were so soft against mine and i was enjoying this immensely but i would never admit that in a million years.

He brushed my hair back looking into my eyes "are you hungry baby i made breakfast." i nodded pretending to look at him admiringly, He unhooked the satin from the bedpost but keeping my hands bound probably because he still didn't trust me all the way.

He sat me up against the headboard and left the room, when he got back he was carrying a small tray with bacon, eggs, and toast "okay not i'm gonna feed you since i don't wanna untie your hands just yet baby."

As he fed me i couldn't help look at his brilliant blue eyes, they were beautiful and i couldn't help but get lost in- Goddammit i couldn't be thinking like this it was going to mess with my plan to get the hell out of here before he goes all psycho and pulls a knife out on me again, but i couldn't help but wonder what if i failed?

what would he do to me? cut me, slap me , or worse Rape me.

I shivered at that last thought, i couldn't imagine sleeping with him he kidnapped me for christ sake and he wanted to doll me up to be his own personal doll that he could play with.

How the hell could i love an obsessive psychopath like that,

_**well I'm sure he wasn't always like that what if he is just lonely?**_ My conscience asked me.

_but he could have just asked me to go out with him,_

**_He did! but you always said no and come on would you really give a guy like that the time of day?_**

My conscience was right i would have never given him a chance if i had it my way but i don't because he kidnapped me but although he was just trying to get my attention, i was ashamed to say that a small part inside of my found it adorable that he would go through all of this trouble just to be with me.

But the other part disgusted and that part won the argument at this point. Even though i felt somewhat sorry for him and his loneliness she still needed to get the hell out of here.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my gosh im sorry that i didnt update for a while as you know school has started and i havent had any time to update so if this seems rushed or something im so sorry and i will try to update next weekend as well :-)**_

* * *

When Dean was done feeding me i looked down at myself to see that is was still dressed in my underwear and t shirt, i suddenly felt dirty i hadn't taken a shower in almost 2 days i really needed one.

Just as i was about to call Dean into the room it ask him if i could shower he walks in holding a black bag "Hey honey i brought you some clothes from your house and i also took all of the stuff from your bathroom because i wasn't sure what you need."

i smiled genuinely this time he was very considerate i almost forgot that he had tied me up, hit me, and threatened to rape me.

but as i thought of it all at once i grew furious "can i take a fucking shower please?! i asked in a snippy voice, luckily he didn't seem to get angry "sure sexy just as long as i get to be in there with you."

i did a double take "wait with me why?"

he looked at me with an incredulous look "Cameron do you think i'm that stupid, so you just assumed that i'd let you go in there alone where you could escape out the window, no i don't think so i'm going too."

i sighed, well it was worth a shot right? He walked over to me untying my silk bonds, when they were free i stretched my arms out in front of me.

Before i could walk to the bathroom he yanked my arm pulling me with him to his bathroom, he turned the shower on while i just stood there with my arms crossed over my stomach in embarrassment.

He turned back to me "well strip you can't shower in that." i blushed and began to lift my shirt over my head as he looked on with lust in his blue eyes. After i was finished undressing he backed me against the wall putting his hands in either side of my head whispering in my ear "damn i want you so bad it hurts."

he licked my ear and i cringed just a tad thankfully he didn't notice, he was too busy feeling my body. My mind was starting to cloud as he took one of my nipples in his mouth, i couldn't hold back anymore i threw my head back moaning my loudest wrapping my hands around his back.

Just as i was about to lock my hands he shoved me away making my head bang on the wall "ow shit!" i exclaimed but he just ignored me and proceeded to strip himself of his clothes.

I looked at his muscular body in awe, he was beautiful but the only thing i was looking at was his lower half only. I was dazed in awe when his voice snapped me out of it "Hey! get your fuckin' ass in the shower!" he shouted angrily.

I was confused at his mood change, i was so fast that it made me falter, i frowned and stepped into the shower. He grabbed me and shoved me against the shower wall "clean up" he said with no expression on his face.

i turned away from him and grabbed the bar of soap that was on the side of the tub lathering my body, i was just about done rinsing the soap when i felt his arms snake around my waist "im sorry Cameron i just tend to get aggressive and angry when i have to stop touching you i just really wanna wait until we get married."

i didn't say anything but just finished washing, when i was done Dean turned the shower off and we ventured back into the bedroom, i dressed in a tank top and shorts that Dean brought me from my house.

He got dressed in black cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. Dean kept a watchful eye on me i assumed so i wouldn't try to leave, but he didn't have to worry about it until it was the right time for me.

When i was done dressing he tied the silk back on my wrists and i sighed quietly, if i was going to gain his trust i was gonna have to be a good girl "so dean what are we gonna do today?" i asked innocently he smiled and kissed my cheek "well you are gonna meet my friends today."

his face grew serious "and if you even try to say that you were kidnapped you know what will happen to you." i nodded and kissed him once more, When his face brightened back up we ventured down the hallway into the living room.

Dean sat me on the couch and he sat beside me "so Cameron do you have any siblings?" i gulped i could see he was trying to get to know me more to get my guard down "W-well i have a sister named Naomi and that's all."

he nodded and i took a breath "um so do you have any siblings?" i asked cautiously but he seemed happy "i have a brother Seth he is younger than me but we don't see each other a lot because of his job but we will today because i invited him over with my friend Roman to meet my beautiful girlfriend." he looked at me dreamily and i couldn't help but smile so i looked down so he wouldn't see it, but it was too late he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I felt him about to press harder when the doorbell rang, Dean took the bonds off of my wrists and we walked to the door. When he opened it i almost fell out of Dean's arms "Oh my god Cameron!?"

i squinted in shock "Naomi."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys so i am going to start updating every weekend just like i did last week because i started school and i don't want you guys to think i'm neglecting you so yeah i will update next weekend as well and if i get time i will update again in the next 2 days**_

* * *

I gulped loudly and snuggled into Dean to hide my embarrassment "Cameron you are the one that he is marrying?!" she asked me frantically "uh yeah i l..love him." i said with a small grimace.

Dean pulled me closer to him "thats right and i love her too."

he kissed my temple and lead all of us over to the couch, Naomi was sitting on the couch looking at me suspiciously "so uhm Cameron how did you and Dean get together because you just told me a couple of weeks earlier that he was weird and you wanted nothing to do with him, no offence dean."

he smiled at her and then looked at me grabbing my hand and squeezing hard giving me a silent warning. I looked at her with a fake smile "he just swept me off my feet and he really stole my heart."

i put my hand over my heart feeling it beat a little faster as i was talking about him that way. Naomi seemed to buy it for now and looked away from me, i sighed and put my hands around Dean's waist mindlessly for comfort.

i snuggled into him as he talked with Roman. When they were done talking they got up and roman took Naomi's hand and bid us a goodbye, Naomi hugged me tightly and i hugged her for a couple more seconds knowing i wasn't going to see her for a very long time.

When they were gone i laid back on Dean's couch mentally exhausted of all the stress i gave gone through in the past 2 days, i was kidnapped by my creepy next door neighbor who abuses me and where i am going to be forced to marry him and gave his children.

Wow cameron this has been an life changing couple of days. And ya know i should be fighting,clawing tooth and nail to get out but i don't want to leave.

I feel like he is just doing this because he is lonely and wants someone in his life and i know somewhere in the back of my mind i want to be that someone.

I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly putting my hands on my stomach which in a year or two my belly will be swollen with life and kicking to get out.

I sobbed out of happiness and depression, i do want a baby but not like this. I cried for about a minute before Dean came in and put his hand on my lower stomach as well "it's gonna be great isn't it baby you're gonna have my little spawn and i can't wait to see you grow every day with my imprint getting deeper and deeper inside of you until you feel me with you each and every day.."

He leant down to kiss me and i let him pulling him down on top of me wanting to feel him closer to me.

As i kissed him desperately i felt him harden against my thigh and then i realized what i was doing and pushed him off of me making him tumble into the floor and i ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet with my hands in my face realizing that he was right, i was falling in love with him and the worst part was that i pushed him away and that was going to upset him so much.

I heard his footsteps coming toward the door and i cried harder "Cameron you fucking cunt, how dare you push me away get your fucking ass out here right now!" he shouted at me through the door banging loudly.

I didn't open the door at all and it got quiet and i looked up from my hands, i then heard small knocks "cammy baby open the door my so sorry i just feel like you're rejecting me when you do that, i just love you so much baby please come out."

he sounded sincere enough so i unlocked it and turned the knob.

When i opened the door and stepped out i felt him grab my hair and yank it to the ground "aaaaahhhh" i screamed clawing at his hands "please dean please please!"

he started to drag me into the bedroom, when he walked in he slammed the door so hard the walls shook "you're gonna fuckin pay cameron, do you understand me baby!" i nodded through my tears trying not to beg.

He kneeled down and slapped me hard and then kissed me hard "i'm going to teach you a little lesson baby." he said to me in a deadly calm voice, he stood upo and unzipped his shorts roughly pulling them down to his ankles to i could see his big cock standing straight up at attention "on your knees bitch!"

i obeyed not wanting him to hit me anymore "suck my fucking cock!" his member prodded at my lips and i opened them, letting him insert himself into my mouth.

Dean moaned yanking my hair slamming into my mouth with so much force i gagged violently as i held onto his thighs for support "ugh you fucking slut you love my cock don't y..you." he said to me through gritted teeth as he groaned and bucked wildly.

By this time my hair was sticking to my forehead with sweat mixing with tears, i gurgled and moaned sending vibrations through his dick because next thing i knew he was exploding into my mouth and slowed down pumping his seed into my mouth.

I was about to spit it out to the floor but was interrupted by a hand lifting my chin up "swallow you cum slut." i swallowed his warm salty cum looking up at him.

He Pushed me to the floor after i was done, "Another stunt like that and i will make sure to abuse your little pussy." i shivered not sure if it was out of fear or arousal.

He pulled his shorts up and bonded my hands with the silk again leaving me in the room, i curled up into a fetal position still tasting him in my mouth.

It was then that i realized that i wanted more of him and i was desperate. So new plan...do whatever i can to disobey Dean even if that meant i would get hit.

* * *

_**OOOh dean's control is gonna be tested, how will he react to her disobedience. and will Naomi ever come back**_


End file.
